Poisoned Minds
by Sireni
Summary: Spike arises from the ashes again in the final struggle between himself and Vicious. With a new fighter entering the scene will the surviving residents on the Bebop remain innocent of Spike's hidden ways, or will they be forced to face the truth?
1. Ashina

A/N: Spike, Faye, Ed, Ein, Jet, Vicious, and Julia are not mine. No, I do not hate Spike I just wanted to put a twist in it. Thank you for your patience while I got through my writes block. The sections down at the bottom of some/all chapters are actually tied into the story, and give you a view into Ashina. They are her thoughts that in a book would be at the top of the page at the beginning of each chapter. Boy I have a lot to say. Enjoy!!!

* * *

Silence is space was no longer a rare commodity for the Bebop. Everyone did as they wished, and brought in what they could. Enough to survive without trouble but extras were not often afforded.

Faye leaned back over the couch and yawned loudly to draw Jet's attention away from his Bonsai trees. "What's for dinner?" Faye whined in a high pitched voice. "I'm hungry, and you aren't cooking."

"Food. I can't specify what, because Edward decided to cook again. Don't say I didn't warn you." Jet growled back as her trimmed another branch and round it off. Faye stood, and started out the door when he slammed his fist down stopping her. "You're not leaving me to eat her food alone. Since you won't cook you will just have to suffer through with me. Won't you?"

"Not if I could help it." Faye flopped down on the old couch and clicked on the TV with her foot. "At least she talks so she's easier to understand now; even if she has her moments."

"Supper time!" called Edward balancing three plates on her arm. "It's yummy!"

Five years Spike had been dead, and everyone had changed to cope with it in their own way. Edward had turned eighteen recently, and had taking up cooking along with helping Jet repair the ship. Faye had bought her baggy-multi-pocket pants so she wasn't squeezed in her old short any longer.

"Good?" asked Jet with a light hint of a grin.

"Actually, wither it be because I'm hungry, or otherwise, it tastes delicious!" Faye slurped up the noodles happily, and reveled in the taste of beef which they hadn't had in months. "Spike would love this!"

Silence filled the room as everyone stared at their plates. He'd always complained about there never being enough protein in their diet. Humorous with him around, but a sad reminder he wasn't.

A knock sounded on the hull of the ship drawing their attention out of their separate thoughts. "I'll get it." Jet stood and left the room, his step slower than normal. Opening the docking bay hatch he looked down onto the dock to find their guest.

"Hello, is this the Bebop?" She called up softly.

"Yes, can I help you?" Jet lowered himself to the dock so they could talk easier.

"Yes, I really do hope you can. My name is Ashina Takara. Word has it that the crew of this odd ship, no offense, knows Spike Spiegel."

"We knew him, he's dead." Jet took a deep breath and turned to go back up the hull but stopped when she caught his arm.

"Perhaps we could speak inside. It's a serious matter that I've come to speak to you over." Ashina motioned to the small black briefcase at her side.

Helping her up the ladder in the hull Jet sat down next to Faye vacating the chair for Ashina. Scowling she looked down at her briefcase before as she opened it, and dug out a photograph. "This is not Mr. Spiegel?"

Faye took the photo of a green haired man in a navy blue over coat ducking into a black sedan. His features were hard and cautious as he seemed to look straight into the camera.

"Jet, I think that is him!" Shouted Faye standing up in surprise as she handed the picture to Edward look at, and compare to the one on her computer she'd gotten from video surveillance camera.

"Faye-Faye, this does not just look like him it is him," Edward informed smiling.

Ashina smiled happily as she took back the picture politely. "This photo was taken three weeks ago outside the Gryphon Moon Bar. The investigator I hired said that he couldn't get in because it was run by a syndicate. I understood because he's really good at his profession. He is still doing some research for me thought."

"It's impossible though," Faye spoke biting her lower lip. "He died almost five years ago, and we had him cremated."

"Where are his ashes?" Ashina asked quickly taking out a notepad. "I really must track him down. It's very important."

"His ashes were scattered by the wind on Mars. The last time we saw him he was in a coffin." Jet informed taking out a cigarette.

"Thank you." Ashina stood and nodded her head in a polite matter as Edward stepped up to show her the way out.

* * *

"Please help me. I'm so alone out here. Space is so quiet. No one around for miles. I long so much to be with crowd."

Ashina (Original Character)


	2. Alive and Well

So alone out here. My spirit has left me. A soft stripe of silver. A harsh stripe of green. How good the two seem together.

Ashina

* * *

Reluctantly Ashina pushed open the twin oak doors. The domed office before her was large enough to fit sixty people comfortably. She couldn't help but be amused by the single man standing in the shadows, as one shade was pulled a quarter of the way open letting in barely enough light to see. 

Tossing her hair over her shoulder she approached the man who was slumped over on the floor. An empty whiskey bottle lay loose in his hand as he slept, and his over coat hung halfway off his shoulder.

"Sleep well?" She asked glancing over to the abandoned bad in the corner that appeared as if he had tried to go to sleep but was too restless to. He grumbled before fixing his icy gaze on her.

"Was he with them?" His voice came out smooth and commanding.

"No, they said he has been dead for almost five years now." Ashina informed pushing back up onto her feet. Then added, "They seemed surprised by the photo so I believe they don't know a thing."

"Cloning perhaps?"

She shook her head. "Not possible, he was apparently cremated, and his ashes scattered. A suitable sample of flash would not be accessible. Though, he may have been drugged into a sleep, and then the coffins switched. His crew mates would have seen his body as dead, and then when left unattended temporarily the body was switch with someone else. They never would have known or suspected."

"Very well, get some rest now. We'll have time to spend together later. I'm going out to see what I myself may be capable of digging up."

Ashina started to protest, but his gaze warned her against the action. "Yes, Vicious. Just please be careful out there." Bowing she left with the same gut wrenching feeling she always left his presence with. The feeling of being use, of being his pawn in an endless game. It hurt as she found it to be truer every day. While it hurt inside she knew better than to express it. She was his creation, and that meant her life belonged entirely to him. Wither he decided she should live or die she would abide by his wishes.

* * *

Edward tapped away on her computer pulling up various surveillance scans, and gate logs without success. 

"Anything?" Faye asked tentatively.

"Nada, nothing, zip zap zero!" Ed shouted in anger and frustration as she begun to type faster. "I put out a watch for his ship through the surveillance mechanisms but nothing. . . wait a minute." Several more screens popped out and closed leaving behind one single video feed that enlarge to fill the whole screen.

"That's the swordfish!" Faye shouted happily while hugging Edward.

"I can't get a clear visual of the pilot though so we can't be positive it is him. He just came out of the mars gate though so we can look into it." Edward smiled and gave a thumbs up while adjust the back of her bra strap that had crawled up.

Faye ran off to get Jet in the navigational room, and have him adjust their course as Edward turned back to her computer and continued her other search so Ashina Takara. Groaning as her the results cam up she turned as Faye and Jet came crashing into the room.

"My second search turned up negative. Ashina Takara does not exist."

"Another puzzle?" Jet scratched his head. "I reset our course for Mars and we'll be there in a hour, give or take a few minutes."

"She was really nice and all. Why should she lie about who she is?" Faye flopped down on the couch thinking it over before scowling at the dusty TV beside her. "I wish Big Shot still played."

Growling Ed put her computer on the table and turned it for Faye and Jet to see. "See, she doesn't exist! Those when I ran a check to see record of people that she might be through physical appearance I got match on five people who are all dead."

"This one," Faye pointed to the blonde on the screen. "This is Julia, the woman Spike was involved with. She looks a lot like her but Ashina's hair is red, and her eyes are more of a bright amber. Her hair is also longer though."

"Contacts and hair dye could do that but there are a few physical differences Compu checked into." Edward brought up diagram with the women's full physical body in a grid. "I tapped into the Bebop to get Ashina's, and some old police records for Julia's." Edward reached around hitting enter and the grids strung bring up data on each person. "According to this, Ashina's only four years old which means cloning using various DNA from various subjects."

"So she has some of Julia's DNA?"

"Not only that." Edward brought up another list. "These are top ranking syndicate members. She's a perfect fighting machine. The only part of Julia she shares is being female and similar body structures. It's other attributes such as strength, intelligence, and skills that make her dangerous."

Jet took a deep breath and read over the list again. "She didn't seem dangerous, and she might be a government experiment being used to help track down missing people. We'll take care of it later. For now, let us worry over our Spike problem. We can always come back to this later."

Faye and Edward nodded in agreement as Ein barked and rushed into the room happily. "Guess he's hungry," Ed laughed. "I'll take care of it. Either of you hungry?" Faye and Jet mirrored each others look of dread as Edward race out of the room.

* * *

Ashina yawned, and glared at her frantically beeping laptop. Reaching over carelessly and almost knocking it over she flipped up the screen, and read its new information. With lazy grin she pushed the screen back down, and threw back her blankets. 

"So Spiegel, you have come to me." Pulling her back she quickly braided it, and tied it off. Time was of the essence if she was to catch up to him before he moved on. Grabbing her pants she slipped into them; forgetting to fasten them as she pulled on her tank top and shoes. Starting toward the door she fasten her pants, and then reached for her jacket and holster.

Growling at the lack of weight she found her gun gone, and slipped out down the hall to the same empty room she'd spoke with Vicious in the prior night. The holster secure, she slipped on her jacket and slipped into the room silently.

Vicious stood leaning his head against the window staring down at the streets. He held her gun loosely in his hand as he turned to face her with the same expressionless gaze he always wore.

"May I have it back?" She pointed at her gun, and smiled gently. "Please?"

"Don't kill him yet. Just let him know that we know he is alive and well." Vicious tossed her the gun which she snatched deftly from the air, and place in the holster at her side. With a chuckle he stepped toward her, and kissed her forehead before leaving.

"A bullet or two won't kill him, but. . ." Ashina checked her cartridge and found it emptied. "I'll have to do some shopping first. Ren will have the size I need, after all he made it." She held up to the light to admire the dedicated and precise craftsmanship. A seemingly innocent 35 mm with a much larger force. From the weight to the ivy engraved in the barrel the gun what unique, and had only one sister. That gun, had been stolen long ago. . .

Shivering lightly Ashina stepped into the abandoned warehouse to find herself surrounded by wooden crates stacked to make walls. Her sight impaired by the shorter distance she could see was made up for by her keen hearing. The even clap of her heel against the stone floor made the constant, and left her listening for the change in echo or added strength to it. A simple warning to her prey she there, and preferably it would coax him into a chase.

Coming to a dead end she stared at it angrily. "A labyrinth of crates?" Growling she quickly climber up onto the top and looked across to find it being just tat. Dead ends, isles leading back on one another. It was enough to frustrate someone into becoming reckless.

A second set of footsteps found above her drawing her attention to the second floor that went around the edges of the warehouse. They, or he, had been watching her the whole time.

Angrily at her stupidity she spoke the metal rungs of a ladder welded into the side of the building, and took off across the top of the crate. Leaping over gaps, and mindful of possible weaknesses in the cheaply built structure beneath.

Reach the ladder she rushed up it, and glimpsed the man rushing up another flight of steps on the opposite side of the warehouse from her. Cursing she rushed after him and up the steps. She rushed to the door leading to the roof and found it locked. Growling she drew back and reached for her gun, but was stopped as a hand closed of her neck and yanked her back.

Choking, Ashina shoved back knocking them both down the steps. Whoever it was had hidden in the shadows and waited for her to pass by before attacking. Tumbling down they caught their feet at the bottom.

The man behind her gave a strangled yell as he was slammed between the railing and her. Gasping at his grip around her throat she found his momentarily stunned and shoved back against crushing his back into the bar; this time his grip released and she spun away.

Coughing and gasping for air she leaned against the wall opposite of him kneeling down on one knee while catching her breath. Knowing she should attack while he was off guard, but needing to get herself together first. Plus, Vicious had told her not to kill Spike yet, and she didn't want to assume this wasn't him only to find out it was. Coughing again she forced her legs beneath her.

"Spike Spiegel?" The man nodded grimly confirming who he was as he shook his head and recovered. "I am here to kill you." Her voice didn't come out as harsh as she wanted it too, but she was simply happy to be capable of talking.

"We shall see. . ." Spike ground out harshly as he stood straight popping his back, and then taking up a fighting stance.

Panting quietly she measured up her chances of attacking him and not getting thrown of the railing, and found them against her. A few bullets though, she grinned, and she would have the upper hand.

* * *

A/N: Wither it be one or many, I write to please. Even if one wished to read I shall finish simply so that person doesn't get left hanging. 


	3. Failed

Red and Gold. Green and Silver. Silver created me to destroy Green so he could be with Gold. But Gold herself is dead. And how can I kill Red, when I am her?

Ashina

* * *

Faye rush to ship, and took off giving the hatch barely enough time to open. Edward had tracked the Swordfish to an abandoned warehouse in the more dangerous section of the city on Venus.

When she had detected another ship landing nearby, yet discreetly, Faye and Jet both decided there was no time to lose. Faye looked back to see Jet take off shortly after she cleared the Bebop's bow, and take off for the middle of town. Jet would pick up supplies and much needed ammunition before joining her.

Cursing her ship Faye tried to urge it faster as the warehoused came into view. She spotted Spike's ship perched on the roof, and the stray ship carefully hidden behind another warehouse where it could be gotten to quickly.

A bad sign for her and Spike.

Landing next to Spike's ship she rushed forward, and shot out the lock on the roof entrance. Then, charged down the steps where she spotted Spike, and Ashina.

Spike sat on the ground holding his injured arm as blood seeped through his finger. Ashina stood several feet away with gun trained on him. Her eyes resting on him with indifference as she stepped closer.

"Stop!" Faye shouted closing the distance, and standing between Spike and Ashina. Faye's attention was drawn to Ashina's throat were a it was slightly red as if someone had tried to choke her, and her leg were a bullet had grazed the flesh just enough to draw blood. "Why are you doing this?"

Ashina took a deep breath and scowled at Faye before lowering her weapon to her side. "He has committed murder, theft, rape, and has been an active member is several syndicates. While there are also several minor offenses they don't matter to me. Why do you protect this monster?"

Faye listened breathlessly as Ashina spoke. Ashina's gaze, posture, and tone had never changed to seem like a nervous liar, but she seemed honest.

"He hasn't done any of those things!" Faye defended. "He's a jerk and many other things, and I'll believe he's got minor offenses against him, but not any of those other things!"

Spike stood slowly using the railing to help balance himself. "Faye is right, I'm innocent of those charges." His face twisted into a cruel manipulative smile as he stood behind Faye discreetly using her as a shield. "Hunt your master if you want to take care of someone with such crimes against their name."

Ashina's eyes widened as she stepped back in shock. "I would never hunt my creator!"  
Spike shrugged while tenderly picking up his gun and aiming it toward her. "Then you can die just as he will."

Shaking herself out of her shock she raise her own weapon, but found herself too slow as his bulled pierced through her shoulder. Stumbling back against the wall for support she stared at him wide-eyed. "I've never felt pain before." Touching her shoulder she stared at the blood on her fingers.

Then, breathing hard, she spun around and leapt over the railing, moving into a roll as she hit the ground. Quickly getting to her feet beneath her Ashina ran out to ship, and quickly flew off as Spike and Faye appeared as small dots on the ground.

"Pain?" Ashina glances at the blood on her fingers again and then to her arm that complained at her every movement. Now, she also took notice of the blood across her leg where Spike had just barely missed. Something bothered her though; when Spike had tried to choke her she had been afraid? It was an emotion she'd never experienced.

Emotions besides loneliness, her attraction to Vicious, and the desire to please him had never occurred before. The fierce pain in her arm, the burning in her lungs when she couldn't breath, and the light throbbing in her leg were all new.

Ashina suddenly longed to be in her glass tube again. Where she had listened to Vicious' voice while enveloped in the warmth of her liquid cocoon.

Except, Vicious had created her to kill. Her first target was Spike, and then someone who had been labeled Red.

* * *

Opening her eyes Ashina stared at the ceiling blankly. Vicious lay beside her, and the even rise and fall of his chest gave testament that he was still asleep.

The blotted scar over his heart told anyone who saw it how close he had come to death. Spike had left that scar there in their last battle. Vicious would not have survived if he hadn't awakened her sister, Shine.

Shine had helped Vicious escape, and taken him to a syndicate doctor that was well trusted by everyone. Unfortunately, she had been awakened to early, and had died shortly after getting Vicious to safety as her programming and body broke down.

Ashina herself had failed him though, but he had still come to her that night. Why? Four years now, and she had never failed him before. Was it because she now understood he was simply using her?

Glancing at the clock she rolled over closer to him, and snuggled up against him for warmth. Sleep came surprisingly quickly as he wrapped his arm around her. It was in the instant before sleep she decided she no longer cared. Until she had reason to do otherwise, she'd gladly accept him at night, and do as her asked of her.


	4. Revealed

Don't leave me. It is so cold and lonely out here. Hold me tight and never let go. I long for the warmth behind your power. Please, protect me from the crowd.

Ashina

* * *

Back on the Bebop, Jet happily served Spike along with the rest of the crew. Edward sat at the end of the table grinning mischievously up at him, and took her own bowel from Jet. 

Looking down at the food curiously Spike's brows raised with curiosity. "It's got meat in it? Since when did you use meat to cook?"

"Sine I don't have to pay out the entire amount from a bounty into repairs, and property damage." Jet laughed to take the sting out of his words as Spike looked down at his bowel again. "So where have you been?"

"Here and there, and no place special at all."

"I guess the problem we're all having is that we saw you cremated!" Faye protested trying to gather herself.

"You saw _someone_ cremated, not necessarily me." Spike put down his bowel and scanned his the curious faces of his crewmates. "The way I figure it is that someone drugged me, and switched the bodies at the last minute. I woke up in a back alleyway."

"What about those charges against you?" Faye asked nervously. "What are we going to do about those?"

Taking a deep breath Spike smiled and spoke gently. "They are only in the minds of those serving under the man who wants me dead. They don't exist in any records."

Silence drifted over the room as Jet and Ed looked to Spike questioningly. "What charges?" Jet looked over him sternly.

"Ashina accused him of murder, rape, and association with multiple syndicates." Faye spoke ominously while pushing her food around in her bowel.

"Ashina is here?" Jet asked cautiously. "I should have known she's be close behind if not a step ahead of us."

"She's nothing, a simple creation of multiple people. Her entire life is dedicated to her creator, and she'll only believe him." Spike's expression turned grim. "It is how she's programmed to explain it bluntly."

"She's still human!" Shouted Edward slamming her fist down onto the table. "Sorry, I just don't . . . never mind." She turned putting her bowel down for an overly happy Ein and left.

The waves crashed against the Martian docks, and tossed the ships about trying to dislodge them. The weather monitor had gone berserk recently due to the local hackers, and the result of their hard work had been the raging rainstorm that was occurring.

* * *

Ashina stood close to Vicious as the Bebop was swatted around. The motion made her nauseated just watching but grateful it didn't snap loose. 

Pressing closer to Vicious for warmth she watched and waited. He held her tucked against his side beneath his overcoat. Even as the rain poured down drenching them her thoughts were of the man beside her.

He'd suffered so much, and smiled so rarely; he wasn't as cruel as people made him out to be though. His emotions were suppressed because he feared being hurt, and had only lived as drone. Vicious had never been unfair, as far as she knew, just strict. He enjoyed taunting people, and fights. Did that really make him such a bad guy?

Vicious had once worked with Spike as friends and partners, but something had changed that, a woman. Spike had become jealous and protective of his manipulator as she flirted with Vicious. It was said, he head come to her injured and dying. She had saved his life, but in return she took over him and twisted him into something evil.

Spike had become cruel, and learned to make it well. Vicious had always wanted the downfall of the Red Dragon Syndicate, but Spike was looked highly upon. None had known what he had become besides Vicious.

Now, the side effects of the drugs Julia had used on Spike had caused a sort of madness in him. He seemed to no longer care who he hurt. Vicious had predicted it, and tried to force Julia to kill what she had lost control of before he'd gone too far. She'd refused, and Spike had gotten away.

Vicious stepped forward cutting off her thoughts. "Go, the storm is weakening now."

Nodding Ashina moved away from him and rushed through the train. Her hands were numb as she pulled herself up the hull of the Bebop, and she slipped several times. On the short landing strip her feet slipped giving testimony that she felt the pain in her leg were Spike had clipped her.

Grasping the door to the docking bay she yanked up, and felt it slide upward before someone rammed into her. Spike loomed above her pinning her to the ground. His facial features gave him the appearance of crazed with wide-eyes and a wide grin.

He reached for her again as she slide away from him, and twisted around knocked his legs off from under him. His knees gave a hard thump as he collapsed, and she struck at him. Spike easily knocked her hand away, and she stepped back to bring her knee up into his chin as he tried to move to his feet.

The door creaked open as Faye and Jet rushed out into the rain as well. Jet grasped Spike under the arms and twined his fingers behind his head. With Spike successfully detained Faye rushed after Ashina who spun away from her grasp, and slipped falling into the raging water.

Ashina flailed about trying to swim, and surrendered as she found herself tired. Her fleeting thoughts were centered on Vicious and the fact she had once again failed him.

Her feet touched bottom, and she sat there watching the silhouetted figure coming closer through the water. She imagined it as Vicious and reached out, but as it came closer she recognized it as the red haired girl from the Bebop. Closing her eyes she surrendered to the darkness, and waited for the girl to either save her or leaver or for dead.

Ashina trembled as Faye trued ti dry her off. They had loaned her some of Faye's old clothes while her own dried. Brushing a tender spot Ashina hissed lightly in pain.

"How long have you been tracking Spike?"

"A year or so." She answered swatting Fayes hand away, and stood awkwardly before collapsing. "I'm fine!"

"Yeah, you and Spike always are."

"Spike?"

"He's so stubborn! When he's challenged he rushed out despite the odds."

Ashina touched her shoulder lightly where Vicious had bandaged the wound Spike had given her. "He still hasn't come for me?"

"Who?" Edward asked laying a comforting hand on her good shoulder.

"Vicous. I know I'm only his creation and all, but I thought I might have ments a little more." Ashina buried her face in her hands as she sobbed; another foreign action to her.

"Are you still going to hunt Spike?"

She looked up at Edward and wiped away her tears angrily. "Yes, it is just a trick. He's not what you think he it!"

Grabbing her clothes she changed quickly, and rushed off the Bebop into the alleyway. Why didn't they see he was the one who was bad?

* * *


	5. Julia

Silver does not love me. He loves whom I resemble. Gold was never really bead. She lives on as a part of me. But I am not Gold!

Ashina

* * *

Trembling Ashina stumbled down the alley. Her frustration growing from her mindless walking for what had seemed hours. Avoiding the main street had been easy, but not the scum that live in the back alleys. The endless maze continuously twisted from familiar to foreign pathways.

Twice she had been attacked, and twice she had fought and walked away the victory. She knew she was running low on time, and that she'd soon be unable to walk at all. She was forced to keep her hand on the wall to balance her as she kept moving forward. Ignoring her body's constant complaint with each step.

She had accused Spike, and he had not even attempted to defend, or excuse himself. Vicious, on the other hand, had admitted to doing wrong before; Spike had blamed it all on Vicious. Did it mean her creator was trying to cover-up his mistakes but killing Spike?

Footsteps sound behind her yanking her out of her thoughts, and put her on the defense. They were rushed and uneven as they came closer, and she struggled to listen praying they'd turn away. Too weak to fight or flee she found herself an easy target for anyone. It took forever, and then the owner of the sounds burst around the corner; Vicious.

"Ashina!" His voice sounded relieved as he drew her to him, and crushed her against his body. Quickly her scooped her up as if she weighed nothing and headed back the way he came at a quicker pace than she believe possible.

"You were worried about me?"

"Of course you idiot!" He motioned to a Taxi, and quickly put her in beside him before giving instructions to his place. "I was worried that you'd crashed when you hadn't returned this morning."

"Thank you." Vicious looked down at her as he pulled her laptop out of bag at his feet. "Thank you for loving me."

His eyes narrowed as he inserted a USB cord to the port in the back of her neck, and flicked open the screen. "Don't thank me yet."

"Can I help you sir?" Asked the laptop curiously.

"Download her data and purge the system. I have a replacement body for her that should be more appropriate."

The computer flashed as Ashina's body beside him jumped slightly before her breathing stopped. Her body sat motionless as he scanned through the files downloaded from her memory._

* * *

It's warm again? Ashina thought quietly to herself.__ And I'm light again!_ Giggling she spun around in the confined space of her liquid cylinder.

"Be careful!" Snapped Vicious causing her to open her eyes in surprise. "How do you feel?"

_Much better!_ She thought and watched as the computer screen on the tank typed it up for Vicious to read. _Thank you taking away the pain._

She felt the water start to drain and knelt down on the bottom of the tank. The glass lifted from around her leaving her to shiver in the cold air before Vicious helped her into the wool robe.

"Why?" Her voice was weak as she looked up to him with the curiosity of a child.

"Why what?" He smiled down her as he ran his fingers down the side of her face gently.

"Why me? Why forgive me when I fail? Why don't you ever get mad? How is it you raise such a gentle hand to me, and a harsh one to so many others?" Ashina looked up to him realizing she was on the verge of tears. "Why do I look like this? Why do I resemble Julia?"

Vicious jerked back as the tone of her voice as if she'd slapped him. "Is it not enough I love you for who you are?"

"Love?" Momentarily caught off guard Vicious took the chance to gently kiss her, but she quickly pushed him away and did slap him across the face. He stepped back in surprise tenderly rubbing his reddening cheek. "Don't you ever touch me again without permission!"

"Ashina?" He barely got the word out to stop her at the door. "I'm sorry."

"I'll do as you ask of me, but don't you dare touch me!" With that she turned, and left for her room. She need time to think, and she needed it alone.


	6. Spike's Confession

Green still lives. I cannot rest yet. Silver may not truly love me, but I deem Green the greater evil. He must die. . .

Ashina

* * *

Spike chuckled as he passed by Jet who was working diligently on the Hammerhead. Looking over his own ship he whistle in appreciation and approval at the extensive work done to the engine and body. The scratches in the paint had been gone over and dents pulled out to make the surface smooth.

"You did really good work Jet."

"Not mine. Edward had learned quite a bit and insisted on doing you ship herself. Et reach into the tool chest selecting another tool and continuing with his work.

"Jet, you ever think she might be right about me?"

"After the way you took down that bounty? I suppose there are seeds of doubt about you. You almost killed someone just to get him! Damn it Spike you've become reckless!" Jet slammed the tool back into the chest and sat silently before choosing another tool. "I say the gryphon shadow painted over a moon on the bottom of you ship."

"Some punk, or kid, put it there. I've never been able to paint anything." Spike shrugged casually as he ran his hand over the new paint.

Jet jumped to his feet throwing the wrench to the floor. "Damn it you can't lie to me! They're a murderous syndicate!"

Spike looked up from the pain job with the crazed wide-eyed expression he had when fighting with Ashina. "Am I not?" His grin grew larger as he cocked his head to the side.

"I thought I knew you Spike. God I never thought you could be this way." Jet stepped back drawing his gun and tried to center it on Spike despite his shaking hand.

"Really? After all the time we'll spent together you want me gone?" Spike stepped around the Swordfish to face Jet. "She was right though; the woman. I've killed so many in the past years, and it's felt so good every time."

"The other charges against you?" Jet's voice shook as he tried to believe he was having some sort of nightmare.

"All true, every syllable." Launching himself at Jet he stopped short as a bullet whizzed by between them. "How the hell can you be up so soon? You should be down for a week!"

"It shows you underestimated me then." Ashina stepped forward smiling. "See, I really am a special person. There are no others like me, and my unique ability keeps me from dying. My mind can be transferred into another body, because its nothing but a jumble of recreated memories tossed together into a mechanical brain. As for my body, its called picking a choosing different traits and growing a body. So, that all leads up to the conclusion of this body being brand new."

"Impossible!" Snarled Spike stepping away from her as she planted herself between Jet and him. "I'm not even capable of that."

"That's because you," she pointed the barrel of the gun toward him, "are obsolete. . ."

"I am human, not like you!"

"Yo ever wonder how Julia saved you? How you've lived through everything you have?" Ashina shrugged rubbing the back of her head. "I know because I share some of her memories. It is just a shame you went rabid, but there's nothing we can do about that. Now die!"

Spike dodge around the behind the Swordfish and out the docking bay door narrowly missing the lowered half. Slipping into the alley he found himself desperately trying to lose Ashina and failing.

"They can't do this to me. I'm just as human as everyone else, aren't I? I'm not like that freak!" Spike snarled rushing around another corning to find himself ducking under Vicious' punch, and face-to-face with his gun.

"This time Spike, I'll use a gun."

"Damn you!" Spike rushed forward in an all-or-nothing attack when he heard the familiar sound of a gun shot and the warm crimson liquid pour down out of his chest. A faint smile crossed his lips as he slip down the stone wall.

"Rest in peace, my friend, for this game is almost over. Only two player are left. . ." Standing over Spike he emptied the cartridge into the already limp body. "Just to make sure. You understand don't you?"


	7. Time

My time is out. Green is now dead. Gold is dead. Silver is gone. Red must go now. Yet, I'll stay for this new crew intrigues me.

Ashina

* * *

Jet lay stunned against the hull of the ship as Ashina approached him slowly. "He has been put to rest now." She looked up to him sadly as Faye and Ed came out.

"Don't worry, I already told them. Why do you look upset though? You job is done and you can go back to whatever else you do." Jet fixed his gaze on hers' unwilling to let her drop it.

"My purpose has been served, and Vicious is gone. I'll soon die myself and move on. This body was not meant to be permanent."

"That's not right!" Shouted Edward rushing forward to hug Ashina. "You can't go, please!"

"Franswas, listen to me," Ashina smiled at the shorter woman. "I'll be okay, and so will you."

"How did you know my real name?"

"Why are you so attached to me?"

The two looked at one another for a moment as Faye moved beside Jet.

"Fascinating, you're a lot older than you look. Seventy-seven?"

Faye blushed as she stepped away from Jet. "I was cryogenically frozen so technically I'm twenty-eight."

Ashina chuckled lightly. "May I stay with you temporarily?" The surprised look on the crews faces as they nodded had her biting down on the inside of her lip to keep from laughing.

"Three conditions," Faye started shaking out of her surprise. "One, no more killing or hunting like you have been."

"Two," Ed picked up with a smile, "you help us do repairs and bring in bounties."

"Three," Jet smiled arrogantly, "no running off without someone knowing where you are."

"That really doesn't sound that hard." Ashina replied blinking in confusion.

Ed motioned for her to follow her as they boarded the Bebop again. The launch door closed behind them with a light squeak blocking out the warm rays of light. Jet quickly broke off for the navigational room to take off, while Faye and Ed led her into the common room. Each flopped down in various places as she decided to take the couch and rest.

Unfortunately, sleep came to her too quickly and she was haunted by the sight of Vicious standing over Spike. The entire event played over and over against. The look on his face had been cruel and angry.

Sitting up abruptly she wiped the cold sweat from her forehead and tried to slow her breathing. It was easy enough normally, but the damaged circuit leading to her brain make the action difficult. In the end, the circuit would kill her in a matter of week of months; but before an entire year pass.

She had been completely honest with the crew of the Bebop in every detail except one; Vicious had turned on her. Her mind floated back as she recalled the incident with startling clarity.

_Ashina approached Vicious as he lowered his now empty gun. "Is he dead?"_

"_Yes." Vicious pushed the release and the empty cartridge fell to the ground with a clank, and then swiftly reloaded it. "He lived far to long. His body should have broken down with so many damaged circuits."_

_She stepped forward wrapping her arms around his waist in an effort to comfort him, and inhaled his spicy scent. "We're done now. We can finally be together."_

_Ashina cried out as he roughly grabbed her wrist, and yanked her away. "I'm sorry Ashina, but this is the only way. You must realize that by now."_

"_Vicious, please don't!" Ashina tried to pull away but his grip tightened around her wrist painfully as he raised his gun to her._

"_It's amazing how you can mimic human emotions so well. I made you too human."_

"_Stop it!"_

_In desperation she raised her hand against him, and brought her knee up into his stomach. His grip loosed and despite her wanting to stay to make sure he was alright she found herself running. Bullets sounded around her as she skillfully moved out of their path. One nicked the back of her skull cracking one of her vital circuits knocking her to ground in pain._

_Quickly regaining her balance she ran again. The shots faded behind her, and she turned back toward the Bebop. She'd made up her mind to die among friends when her body expired, and they were the only ones who seemed to fit the description._

Jet and Faye talked quietly as Edward typed furiously on her computer. It wasn't Ed she was curious about though, it was Faye. The way the woman was cryogenically frozen in a time that had made such effort of immortality illegal. Plus, they'd had a problem with the sleepers having amnesia when they awoke. Had Faye had a similar experience and slowly regained her knowledge? She decided that must have close to how it had been for her.

Faye seemed pretty confident though, and that proved she had learned quickly to get along in the evolved world. The woman, to Ashina, was an enigma.

"You okay?" Faye asked turning toward her.

"Yeah, just restless I suppose." The ache in the back of her neck reminded her of the fact her body was breaking down. Nodding to some idle thing Faye said she turned her thoughts inward again. A few more days and she'd start showing weakening, and in a weak she'd shut down. It had only been hope that had her estimating months, and the fact tore at her.

Standing Ashina left the room heading down the hall before finally collapsing against the wall. She found herself bothered by the lack of solid ground beneath her. Vicious had never removed her from the surface, at least, not that she knew of. "Damn it all!"


	8. Black Valentine

Violet and black, how kind they truly are. I can see all the colors now. I'm fading into the crowd, but perhaps I'll fade into this Red.

Ashina

Edward looked down at Ashina who slept uneasily. Her health had been rapidly fading, but she'd taken every waking moment to teach Edward how to hold her own in combat, and with a gun. When she had become too week to continue Jet and Feye had confined her to her bed. In the end, she had gotten the largest room so she could still instruct Ed.

Ein took to sleeping at her side quietly, and offered as much comfort as the poor beast could. If she stirred and sounded as if she were in pain Ein would alert everyone, but the well of time was rapidly running dry for her. It had become obvious there was nothing anyone could do to slow, or even prevent, the slow breakdown of her body.

Ed honestly didn't mind sitting at Ashina's side as she slept. Whenever she herself dozed off she saw images, memories, that weren't her own. After awhile she'd figured out they were Ashina's own memories that se was experiencing, and took each one to heart.

The first memories, her early ones, seemed sad and lonely. Then, they brightened and contained more laughter and happiness. The recent ones of what Ed guess to be the last month or so were dark, cold, and lonely. People who, as Edward had guessed, killed by Ashina.

"Edward, do you understand me yet?" Ashina asked weakly.

"Maybe a little but now, but why share these things with me?"

"Because I wanted to see yours, and I have now." Coughing she sat up in her bed bracing her back against the wall. "Vicious is still alive, and I had wanted so much to live with him."

Chuckling Edward sat beside her on the bed. "Each of us has a plan, but few live it out."

"I'm really tired now, and my body will not-"

"Shut up!" Edward yelled in outrage. "I don't want to hear it. You're just sick right now. You'll get better, and be a big asset to the Bebop."

"Franswas," Edward stopped at the sound of the name her father had given her. "My time is fading, and rather quickly now. I will be gone soon, but remember I'm not human."

Faye quietly entered the room and embraced a now sobbing Edward. "You are completely human to us, and we'll to your body when you're gone."

"Thank you, for letting me die among friends." Ashina smiled, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath before letting it out slowly.

Her chest did not rise again.

"Oh Faye!" Edward cried hysterically as Faye held her tighter with her own tears streaming uncontrolled down her face.

Jet rushed in herding the girls out quickly. "She was really fond of Ashina." Faye chuckled. "Happy Valentines Day, huh?"

"Yeah." Jet swallowed hard. "A black valentine, but at least she died happy."


	9. Final Chapter

I am Red. Two shades in one being. I know her past, and I've heard her story. I am Red. . .

Franswas (Edward)

* * *

A week had passed since Ashina's death, and a little over two weeks since Spike himself had finally passed on entirely. The strangely branched triangle of enemies and lovers had all been eliminated but one; Vicious.

Edward had found that his movements had easily been traces; as if he had wanted to be found. She's been watching him, waiting. Training and becoming used to the weight of the gun Ashina had left behind had been simpler than she had expected. The gun had been much lighter than it looked, and had very little kick to it. The hardest part had been to find bullets for the unique design of the weapon.

Finally, Ed had traced a man down who claimed to have crafted it, and he'd given her a duffel bag, free of charge, full of various attachments and ammunition. He had claimed that it had all been paid for in advance for when the weapon was handed to another. Ashina had been far more clever than anyone had given her credit for.

Currently the man, or Jim as he claimed his name to be, was doing what he had called "touch-up work" on it. Glancing at the clock on her computer Ed took note that she was supposed to go pick it up in two more hours.

Growling, she slammed her laptop closed and chose to join Faye and Jet for lunch in the common room. "Hey Ed, you got a call from a guy named Jim. Says that he'll be here in a bit to give you back those gun things you seem so fonds of."

"Guns?" Ed puzzled a moment slurping up her noodles before looking to Faye again. "I only have one."

"Sorry young one." Jim walked into the room with a black case and dropped it in front of her before brushing his dark hair back over his shoulder. "I know she never told anyone, but I still had its partner. I was given specific orders to give them both to the person she chose to have them."

"Oh. . . Thank you Jim." Ed popped open the case to examine both identical guns.

"There were a few parts that needed tweaking, and then one of barrels were dented so I took the liberty of replacing it with a new one."

"Thank you so much." Bowing her head lightly she examine her newly acquired weaponry.

"You know, technically this is classified syndicate information, Vicious is staying at Blue Moon Inn for two weeks." Jim smiled warmly and clasped his hands behind his back.

"This is you call Ed." Jet leaned over the back of the couch twitching in anticipation.

"We get him tonight!"

* * *

Ed sat silently beside Faye at Blue Moon's bar table playing with her untouched drink. Her usual attire had been discard for a pair of loose multi-pocket pants, and white tank with a blue jacket to hide the weapons she carried at her side. 

"Hey Faye-faye?"

"What?"

"He's here. . ."

Ed twisted around in her chair to find herself facing the said man's chest, and let out a startled yelp as she almost fell out of her chair. He looked down at her with indifference before accepting his drink and walked back to a booth chair.

Growling in anger Ed drew both gun simultaneously, and rushed at Vicious who ducked around her. Standing to take the offensive he was caught off guard as Faye lashed out and kicked him in the chest through a nearby window.

Running after him, Ed found herself chasing him down a maze of alleyways that she vaguely remember Ashina telling her about. The twisting streets interconnected and several time she notice herself to be back tracking. The entire time she kept Vicious in sight even if it was only the corner of his jacket as he turned another corner.

Turning another corner she found herself facing a dead end with no Vicious. Hesitantly she touched the cold brick before her in disbelief. Cursing she spun around the face a very smug Vicious.

"Miss me?"

Glancing about frantically she registered that fact he was much stronger that her, and that she failed to even compare to his skill. Her mind tossed about various options as she tried to find the best way to proceed.

'His left side. . .' The voice startled Ed as an unknown presence seemed to take control. 'Loosen up child, I'll help you.'

Nodding numbly she dropped her hand to her side with the gun still in hand. Her body went cold, then warm, as she felt something else take control of her.

"Giving up? That's an intelligent thing to do. I'll make you death quick."

Vicious stepped forward as she dropped to her knees, and gave herself over completely to the presence within her. The cold metal barrel of his gun rested against her forehead with minimal pressure behind it.

Her body jumped up as her face contorted in rage. Punching the back of his hand, she felt the delicate bones break and saw the gun he held fall to the ground. Pulling back she twisted around behind him as he tried to grab her.

He spun around angrily, and lashed out with his good hand as she crouched down near the ground. Seeing the obvious opening she kicked at his knees with all he strength and winced as they broke.

Vicious collapsed crying out in pain. The harsh cries were that of man gone mad long ago. Gritting his teeth together he tried to silence himself, and failed as another surge of pain shot through him.

Faye and Jet came crashing around the corner and stood in shock at the sight before them. Standing with Faye's help, Ed felt the other presence leave her in control of her body once more, and something pat her on the head.

"Did you seriously do this?" Faye asked sicken by the unnatural position of Vicious' legs.

"With a little help. . ."

* * *

Bebop sat silently in the Venus docks, and swayed gently on the waves as its permanent residents sat in the common room. Het's cooking fill the air with the scent of beef stew and fresh baked bread from the market.

Edward sighed in content as Ein curled up next to her on the floor. Lifting the two guns she slide the barrels together until they clicked into place. She's had Jim install a lock on the top of the barrels so they locked together as one. She had found it made her aim slightly more accurate toward moving targets.

Jet smiled as he laid out the bowls for everyone; including Ein. "Brought in a lot of cash, that he did." He chuckled lightly before taking his own bowl to eat.

"Yeah, the bounty we got for him pain off everything. I'm debt free!"

"See if you could stay that way for awhile; would you?"

Edward laughed lightly around her food as the two lovebirds began to argue.

"You still owe me for all those repairs to your ship! You also owe Ed since she helped out with the work!"

Finishing her strew Ed took several slices of bread back to her room with her. Gazing out the window, she'd it installed herself, she wanted the waves tap against the hull of the Bebop.

Since Vicious had been taken in bounties had begun to go on the rise. No longer were criminals afraid to come out, and the crew of the Bebop were making a name for themselves among the stars.

Stripping off her holsters she hung it at the head of her bed with loving care. Ashina, she hoped, would be proud of what she had accomplished. . .

* * *

A/N: Yes, I am stil alive. Expect a new story for the crew of bebop by late may. The first chapter is already in the works. . . .in my head that is. 


End file.
